Behind the Ropes Season 4
by January Blu
Summary: Betrayal, more secerts and a mysterious but sexy woman re enters the life of Wade Barrett. Randy has a illness that can affect his relationship with Layla, Stephanie the love of Bret's life? Will Melinda ever forgive Daniel? What else dose Kevin Nash have under his sleeve and Layla does the unthinkable! Join the WWE superstars past and present for another season4.
1. If walls could talk

Season 4 Episode 1 If walls could talk

Miami, Fl

Alicia releases smoke from her lungs and watches it spread through the apartment. She nods her heads to the music playing in the background.

Singing along with the R&B tune of Eryka Badu, the former women's champion sits up and looks over at her best friend.

"Orton."

He turns to her. "What?"

"How long Layla is going to be gone? I miss her." Alicia pouts.

_So does my dick._ "She'll be back in a few days." He says releasing the smoke. Their relationship had been so distant with him being the world champion and the company keeping her at the top. In a few weeks, Raw special draft was going to take place in Washington, D.C. She was spending more time with Tamina and Rock which was something he didn't like at all...at fucking all.

"What's up with her and Tamina? I don't like that. She's my best friend-"

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend." Randy arches a brow.

Alicia kisses Randy on the cheek. "Sometimes, when you aren't a dick."

"I am the nicest person ever. I went to anger management for you-"

"No you went to save your job because Vince was going to fire you dude."

Randy turns to Alicia propping his elbow on his now shaven bald head. "I did do it for you though. I felt bad for being hella rude to you all the time and you were in my corner."

"Awww, you tampon." Alicia blows smoke in his face.

Randy burst into laughter. "Shut up. Have you talked to Melinda?"

"No, but I saw Daniel a few times since he was in rehab. He seems to be better." Alicia says.

Randy smlies. "Yeah he does, I hope he gets out soon and kick Melinda and Kevin's ass."

Alicia nods her head in agreement. "It's not entirely her fault."

"Please." Randy rolls his eyes. "What you know something I don't?"

Alicia release smoke from her lungs. "...Maybe."

* * *

Los Angeles, Ca

Both Tamina and Layla were invited out to the world premiere of The Rock's new movie. With her hair still straight, Layla wore a red simple knee length Prada on strapless dress and gold Christian Loubtaions. Tamnia wore yellow long dress and that was strapless her hair was pinned up. The storyline started months back with Tamnia and Layla being tag team and friends as well. Dewayne, since Tamina is his cousin, brought her along with her new friend Layla to the world premiere.

**Randy: When are you coming back?**

Layla couldn't do anything but smile at the text.

**Layla: Soon babe, heading to LAX first am I love you**

**Randy: You better, how was the movie?**

**Layla: Okay, I didn't fall alsleep**

**Randy: Great, Love you babe I'm going to bed.**

**Layla: It's only 11**

**Randy: Your in LA babe, its 2 am**

**Layla: Right, haha!**

As the night wind down, the three-headed over Dwayne's home in the Hollywood hills. It was now around 2 am in the morning and Layla was more than sleepy.

"I know you're not yawing girl, you can sleep on me...now with me-"

Layla had gotten use to the way Dwayne flirts. Her blushing had stop months back but Layla confess to herself a long time ago to have The Rock flirting with her whenever he could was a feeling she could get use too. "I think I am going to head back to hotel…Or to the airport."

"Okay, let me use the restroom and I'll take you back." Tamina says removing herself from the sofa.

Dwayne turns to Layla. "Let me ask you something...Why Orton?"

"Why not Orton?" Layla's harmless expression turned serious.

"What attracted you to him?" He asks. "The whole asshole bad boy thing?"

"No not really, I was just fond of him the moment I laid eyes on the guy. I remeber watching Volicity it was him and Hardcore Holly vs Billy and Chuck. He was so hot. But, outside of everything bad, the good out weights the bad." The former women's champion couldn't help but blush again as talking about Randy. He was just a well known asshole back when she started the company. But now, he was her boyfriend and she really couldn't see herself with anyone else.

Dwayne shrugs his shoulders. "I guess so baby doll."

Tamia soon enters back into the room and jingle her keys. "You ready?" She says looking at Layla.

"Yes ma'am. Later Dwayne."

He hugs the female goodbye and watches her leave. "Later, Layla..."

* * *

Tampa, Fl

Daniel left rehab early. He was clean and had got a great report back from WWE to return. Since creative wasn't expecting Daniel to be cleared so soon, he had extra time off. Therefore, Daniel headed back home to Tampa. His mission was to get his family and wife back and prove that Kevin Nash was behind all of this. Brooke on the other hand was another story and didn't have time for her. Besides, she explain to him that she didn't need Daniel anymore but his services might be needed in exchange for the information she'd given about him.

_Knocking on the door,_ Daniel is taken back at who answers the door. "You're not Melinda."

"And you're not in rehab." Kevin says in a sarcastic tone leaning against the door.

"Where's my wife Kevin?" Daniel spats.

Kevin smirks leaning against the door. "Shower."

"I am going to take you down-"

"Not likely, face it you lost- You always have , the title, Melinda-"

Daniel punches Kevin in the face. Making Kevin stumble backwards. Daniel 6'3 frame began to dominate Kevin. Both men went pound for pound on each other. Finally, Melinda heard a loud boom sound and rand downstairs. "Kevin what- Daniel. you guys stop! Stop it!"

Melinda pulls Daniel off Kevin while she end up being pushed hard against the wall. Her damp hair sticking to her face. She hisses at the pain.

Daniel finally noticing what he had done rushed over to his wife. "Baby are you okay?"

"Leave- move. What are you doing here?"

"What is he doing here?"

Melinda didn't have an answer. She kept her eyes on Kevin, she couldn't face Daniel...not yet anyways. Daniel took a look back at Kevin then back at Melinda. Daniel turns to Kevin. "You are going to be expose for the lair that you are." Slamming the door behind him, Daniel leaves full of rage, anger, hurt and betray from his wife. He needs to find the last person he wanted to talk to, Scott Hall.

* * *

Baltimore, MD (Unforgiving) PPV

"Its too cold out here for this shit." Randy says rubbing his hands together carrying both his and Layla's bag into the arena.

"Babe, its fine. It's not that cold." Layla says kissing Randy on the cheek. Tonight was the night that Layla would become the women's champion. She was super excited, her and Tamia had been working on the angle for months and now it's time for her to hold the title.

"Layla, Vince, Stephanie wants to see all the divas in the ring." Beth said.

"Okay." she turns to Randy in excitement. "I have a meeting."

"I know I do probably." Randy says. He kisses her. "Later babe."

"Later."

Watching the couple separate, Brooke's eyes looking into the direction of Randy Orton but moving forward towards the meeting. "Maybe next time."

* * *

Stephanie was in her office and couldn't bare to move from her seat. All she wanted to do was to sit here in her office until the pay per view was over. _Sasha Hart...really Melinda_? "That whore."

"Someone is upset."

She turns to see Shane. "No not upset just..."

"Sasha?" Shane knew of the rumors. While he was working for his father they were really on the rise, but he'd never actually knew if Stephanie and Bret were having an affair. He had to send Melinda a gift basket, outside of family, Melinda was the only one to get Stephanie Marie McMahon to go mad.

Stephanie takes her computer and paper work. "I have a meeting. Excuse me."

* * *

Jonathan was just there tonight on behalf of Vince. Candice was stable and at home doing much better, but above it all he was not ready to get back into the ring yet. Not with his son being a few months old. Jonathan was really thinking retirement, but his actions spoke differently. Backstage, the former champion ran into the main person he wanted to see.

"Orton, hey."

"Hey, how's the fam?" He asks.

"Good good. You ready for tonight?" Jonathan asks flashing a smile on his handsome features.

"Yes-"

"Beretta, hey!"

Jonathan smiles at is other portage Matt Morgan. "Matt Morgan my man! You ready for that title shot IC champ."

"You know it...better hold on to that title as long as you can Orton."

Orton made a smirk on his handsome features. The champion gave the 7 footer a serious look. "Cute."

Jonathan knew Randy all too well. Matt on the other hand didn't know if Orton was in character who is now a heel or the champion didn't like Matt at all. He found it funny that Orton didn't like Matt because he was training and grooming him to be the champion soon. " I will catch up with you later Matt, congrats on tonight."

"Anytime, Later Randy." Matt said smiling like the nice guy he was.

Randy only response what a gun and pulling the trigger as watches Matt walks off.

"That's not nice." Jonathan smiles at Randy.

Randy turns to his mentor. "What? I am the nicest guy on the earth...outside of Cena."

* * *

Tampa, Fl

DJ and Kyile had just fallen asleep leaving Kevin and Melinda up alone. The pay per view was half way in and despite what occurred over recent weeks, Kevin was still a figure in her life.

"Layla getting the strap?" He asks.

"Yup." Melinda replies. "But I really need to get back to work like these females they are pushing are just pretty. The training and who is this Red headed chick?"

Kevin embraces Melinda in his strong arms. As her head rested on his shoulder, their pervious conversation was still a thick tension in the room between the two. "I love you Mel." Kevin whispers in her ear while cupping her breast.

Her cell phone rings _Thank you Heaven_! Saved by her cell phone again. The red head smiles and kisses Kevin on the cheek. "Be right back." Grabbing her cell phone and heading outside. "Hello?"

"Melinda."

"Daniel-seriously?" Melinda says ending the call on her phone frighten to see Daniel standing in the shadows of their front porch. He grabs her.

"You're going to wake up the kids-"

"From what I've been heard, Nash and you have been waking up our kids. You do know you're still married right? You do know that you're still my wife-Your fucking him? Really?...Really?"

"No were not-no he's...he's just there-"

"We need to work on our marriage and you're having him around our kids? What the hell is going on with you Mel?" Daniel couldn't believe that she was doing this.

"No the kids don't know anything I promise and he's a friend. There's nothing going on." Melinda says lying through he teeth. There were nights that proved it. If walls could talk.

"Yeah well sorry if I don't believe you." Daniel spats. He knew his wife well. "I fucked up I know...but this is how you hurt me? US"

"Daniel...I..." Melinda was speechless and she didn't have a response. Fact, Kevin wasn't the answer to bring around to comfort her especially after his confession of Melinda's feelings. Sleeping with Kevin and leading him on was something she shouldn't be doing either. Daniel had hurt her. She couldn't go through with his actions again, especially with their children now involved. "Go get some rest well talk about this later-"

"No I want to talk now!" Daniel grabs Melinda by the wrist.

"Stop it." She whispers. "Stop-"

"Got problem?" Kevin says stalking towards the couple.

"Daniel just leave...leave." Melinda says in a low voice holding her wrist.. "Just go."

Daniel couldn't believe that his wife had chosen Kevin over him. His eyes glare at the larger man, Kevin had a smirk on his face. "He did this to us on purpose. He put Scott up to it Melinda."

"YOU GOT CAUGHT WITH THE DRUGS DANIEL!" Melinda yells slamming the door behind her to release the anger. Kevin and Daniel both had a stare down before he turned on his heels to leave.

"Hey Chase...how does it feel to be 0 and 2?"

Daniel had to control himself, his thought and above all his actions. No matter how bad it looked for him now. Daniel refuse to be on the cover of a magazine for murder.

* * *

Baltimore, MD

Layla had finished her match and her win over Tamina becoming the women's champion a second time. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, the women's champion grabs her Louis Vuitton duffel bag Azur model and heads to Randy's rental truck when she was stop by Dwayne.

"Great match, nice strap. Congratulations."

Layla couldn't help but blush that smile made any woman weak. "Thank you-"

"You can thank me later."

Layla arches a brow and her smiles. "Oh right training and everything I couldn't have ask for a better trainer."

Dwayne flashes a smile that makes any woman panties drop. "Your welcome...you need anything you'll let me know?"

Layla blushes. "I sure will."

"Are you flirting with me-"

"No, I am not." Layla laughs. "I-I have to go. Later Dwayne."

Sasha watching the entire scene unfold, she clears her throat to cause a reaction out of the former world champion. "Same old same old Rocky."

He smiles. "What going on Sasha girl?"

"Oh looks like I should be asking you that question."

Dwayne kisses Sasha on the cheek and sighs heavily. "I don't need a plan to get what I want Sasha. I'll just get it."

Sasha smirks. "Oh so should the champion be up for a fight?"

"You act as if I'm going after his girl and the title Mrs. Hart." Dwayne kisses her on the cheek.

Sasha watches as Dwayne walks away, he was right. Eventually, Dwayne always got what he wanted. And just then, something came to her mind.

* * *

"Excuse me is there something you're looking for?"

Brooke turns to see Stephanie McMahon. Her smirk turn instantly into a smile. "Your dad-"

"That's not possible, you can't get meeting with him unless-"

"Oh I think it is possible."

Stephanie arches a brow. "Your pushing your limits. I've been seeing you around here. Your very sneaky and always alone. And I am not liking you at all Brooke."

"How about this, you tell your father to see me, or I will simply have Donna Adams to do so And Stephanie, trust me its all business for me but for your dad it just might be a tad bit personal."

Stephanie watches as Brooke walks away to leave the arena. She didn't have a clue who she was up against. The last thing she need was her father to become part of a scandal involving a diva.

Shane loved being at the right place at the right time.

* * *

_Okay sooo I haven't been watching WWE AT ALL FOR AT LEAST THE LAST FEW YEARS so! I will keep things similar but also bring in new characters. And keep the signature PPV. I lost my jump drive so half of season 4 and some of 5 is gone. So im changing the storyline for this season. Again the only person I owe is Melina, Sasha and Jonathan, and any other fiction characters. Everyone else belongs to the WWE. Thanks for reading_

January Blu


	2. Somethings are not as simple

Season 4 Episode 2 Somethings are just not as simple

Toronto, Canada

As Bret laid asleep inside of five bedroom mansion, his wife Sasha was at her desk tweaking the divas division and a few matches. "There are just too many girls like...seriously." She sighs.

Layla was the current champion; so far runner ups Gail Kim, Tamina, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, and Alicia Fox and maybe that Katylin girl. The other girls were just there. Really that was the hand full a talent in the women's division that the WWE had left. Sasha wanted to give Natalya what she needs first because that was her niece and she was a much better talent. Tamina and her were the top two. But of course, the pretty ones always win. Thinking outside of the box, the veteran knew if you couldn't beat them join them. Eva Marie had just got offered to pose for Maxium magazine, I guess she'll be the one that have to groom the soon to be diva.

Bret smiles as he watch his wife type in notes and write them too on post its. He was happy to see her back involved with the company, but working with Stephanie was another thing too. "Look at you, working all late."

Sasha smiles. "Yeah. it's nothing though. I really want these girls to be winners and I want them to have drive not just the glitz and glam with being a Diva."

Brent laughs massageing her shoulder. "Everyone wasn't born to do what their dad did if they're dad was a wrestler."

Sasha laughs. "Your right, but still. What you think about her?"

Bret examines the picture of two females. Noami and Eva Marie.

"Both are very hot looking girls, but what can you do with them have you seen them wrestle?" Bret asks.

Sasha sighs. "I've seen Noami she's needs work, and Eva's a newbie too."

Bret looks to his wife. "So what your going to mentor them?"

Sasha. "Yes, and even better I have a storyline for them as well."

* * *

Washington, D.C.

Stephanie submitted her picks this year for Smackdown. The roster was full of talent and potential talent. Stephanie focus on was the future. She was determined to make Smackdown a top show. Which means it might be a few more live shows than taped.

"Babe, it's like 4 in the morning."

Stephanie smiles to see Hunter. "I just don't want to miss anything Hunt?" She said wide awake and excited.

"Like what baby?"

"Success in making my master plan to take over the world!"

He sighs shaking his head and walking away. "Okay."

* * *

New York City, NYC

Shane had turn on his side to see Kelly sleeping peacefully but uncomfortable. She at six month pregnant and Shane couldn't help but kiss and palm the belly of his pregnant girlfriend. They were still having their troubles but at the same time Kelly and Shane shared ...something. The heir finally removed himself from his bed and his sleeping beauty to pack lightly for Washington tonight. He hopes this draft had been approved by the board. The beep from Shane's phone made the soon to be father look down and check his email.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

Washington, D.C. **RAW**

Both Layla and Randy were set to having a signing at the local mall in Washington D.C. along with Gail Kim, The Miz, and tag team champions Evan Bourne and Zack Ryder. The wrestlers were also greeted by MAKE A WISH foundation three hours before show time. Layla and Randy decide to have lunch in the bleachers instead of the catering . Randy wraps his arm around Layla and kisses her on the cheek.

"Are we driving to the next city?" Randy asks.

"Yeah, we have Stanford for Smackdown. But I was thinking about taking the jet." Layla smirks. "I haven't had sex on a plane before."

"Ooh I am such a good influence on you." Randy kisses her.

She laughs "You think we'll be on the same show?"

"Maybe, I hope so." She turns to him while eating a sandwich. "But, I can stand to miss you sometimes."

"I'll go mad." Randy laugh but he was entirely serious.

Layla saw something different in Randy's eyes that she couldn't pin point it. His blue eyes seemed possessive. "Babe, why are you looking at me like that?"

Randy swallows and held her close to him. "Sorry. I'm- I am so in love with you Layla."

Layla could do nothing but kiss him passionately on the lips. "I am so lucky to have the hottest guy in the world."

* * *

Wade smiles as he sees Jonathan walking around backstage on the phone. As he walks up to him, Wade was able to receive a nod from the former champion.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you?" Jonathan says ending the phone call with Candice. "What's up man?"

"Everything, they're going to tag me with big Rob and I guess some sort of British deal." Wade says.

Jonathan nods in agreement. "I can see that, he's a powerful beast and you're charismatic in the ring...so yeah."

"Was it your idea?" He asks.

Jonathan nods his head no. "I've been at home with an infant and three women." He laughs. "Listen, I am about to see Vince. Any request?" He jokes.

Wade smirks. "Yeah a push."

Laughter was heard and both Wade and Jonathan look up to see Rob and a brunette female. Jonathan take in the female. "I want to say I know her."

Wade turns his head and walks away or at least try to come up with something so he could leave the room. But the Brit's feet was frozen.

"Wade Barrette...my gosh you grew up so...well." The female says eyeing the younger superstar up and down.

Wade couldn't make eye contact with Jonathan, he attempts to extend his hands to the older but very attractive British female pulls him into a hug. "Hey Alexis, how are you?"

Jonathan corss his arms and looks at both Wade and Alexis. "...So you guys know eachother?"

_Meanwhile..._

Inside of his office, Vince continues to proceeds with his telephone conversation. "I am not really into reality tv."

"Yes but the rest of the world is, besides tough enough? Really Vince?"

He smirks. "Ashley, who would you even have in mind as far as my wrestlers-?"

"I wasn't talking about your wrestlers… I was talking about their wives."

Before Vince could reply, Shane burst through his doors and cross his arms. "The email the morning was beyond crazy. So before I go off...who's Donna Admas?"

Vince sighs. "This just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

Tampa, Fl

Melinda had just got done with giving DJ and bath and helping Kylie with her homework.

"Mom, where is dad? I haven't seen or talked to him in a while." Kylie says.

Melinda smiles. "Well he told me that he had a surprise for you."

Kylie eyes widen. "Woha!"

"Now I can't tell you but just keep your eyes open okay. It's our little secret."

Kylie could do nothing but smile with her index finger on her lips. "Shhh."

Melinda smile. "Okay since we are done, don't you want to watch Layla?"

"Yes but I am liking Eva Marie. Do you know if she's going to be on?"

_Ding Dong_ "Let me get the door, and I am not sure. Why do you like her?" Melinda peeks through the door hold to see Kevin on the other side.

Kylie shrugs her shoulders. "She's pretty."

Melina arches a brow. She couldn't believe her daughter was just like a few co workers she knew. Pushing the pretty ones but not the ones that can work, she couldn't wait to get back to work. Opening the door, Melina smiles at the man that appears on the other side.

"Hi Kevin."

"Hi Kevin!" Kylie says running into his arms. Kevin embraces the little girl, and for some reason, Kylie loved being up where Kevin was. He was a giant in her eyes as well as DJ.

"Kevin!"

Kevin loved these kids and the smile that Melinda had on her face when they were in his arms. "Kylie was just watching Raw, then they were going to bed."

Kevin smiles. "Well that's why I came over to watch Raw, is it just coming on now?"

"Mommy please!-Can Kevin stay?" Kylie asks hugging the larger man's neck.

Melinda couldn't believe they both said it at the same time. "Fine, but bed after Raw."

" I got you guys ice cream, let me talk to your mom for a moment."

Melinda grabs Kevin's hand and they walk into the kitchen. "Watch DJ Kylie." Once they were out of sight, Kevin grabs Melinda by the waist and kisses her. "I've missed you girl."

"Kevin." She moans. _This is bad, it needs to stop. Like seriously..._ "I-I think I might need to see Daniel and talk with him. I mean, were still married."

"He lied to you Melinda. Outside of what I confess to you I care too much about you to see you hurt." He cups her face as she straddles his lap. "What more time do you need?"

"We need to figure out where we are at in our marriage. Kevin I do not want to bring you into something bad."

He grins. "You forgot I am bad baby. Besides, don't you think it's a little too late for that I mean shit. I'm here with you, I've been here with you Melinda."

Melinda removes herslef from Kevin's embrace. Walking towards the ice cream he brought for her kids. "Kylie can't eat strawberrys."

Kevin gives her a blank stare while watching her leave the kitchen. "You serious right now? No comment?"

* * *

Washington, D.C. **RAW**

Vince and Jonathan sat back to watch the first half of the show. His contact was went over and also talk of Candice's health and the family.

Jonathan sighs inwardly and he watches Matt Morgan on the mic. "He's getting good."

"Yeah, big guy I like him." Vince smiles. "I'll have Tasha handle him."

Jonathan smiles. "That's a great thing. Listen I know you guys came up with the idea of having Wade and Rob together, but really I see him as a solo guy. Also,who is this Alexis girl I want to say I know her."

Vince smirks. "You do know her, she came in with Davey a while back during the whole British bulldog gimmick. And as far a Wade he needs some type of tag team defense under him. I mean you do. "

Jonathan tired to think real hard. "How dose she know Wade?"

Vince takes his attention away from the match. "He knows her?"

"Yeah, they re introduce themselves to each other backstage."

Vince arches a brow and sighs in his always claim matter. "You should ask him. There is another topic of choice I'd like to speak with you about."

Jonathan tall frame stretches and he removes his eyes from his tan Prada boots to his boss for almost 20 years. "What's that?"

"Reality tv show, wrestler's wives? Five wives, no ex-wives, five wives. Candice is gorgeous she can be the lead."

An expression spreads on Jonathan handsome features. "...Okay...you have officially lost it."

* * *

After ending her phone call with Hunter, Stephanie made her way to the gorilla position. She was confident that the list she resubmitted to the board was on point and safe. She was determined to make Smackdown a top show and introduce new talent to the world. This competition between Shane and her personally was draining. The crowd cheers as she made her way to the stage. Dress in a carol peach dress and nude pumps with a white blazer from Zara. Her black hair pulled into a ponytail, the female smiles and stares into the crowd.

"My first draft round pick for Smackdown 2013 Robert Rode."

His music plays and Robert status appears on screen. Her plan was to book him as well his Beer Money Inc partner James Storms. Knowing well that Shane wouldn't pick him. Before Stephanie could leave the stage, Shane music plays. Shane appears in all black from head to toe with only his Louis Vuittion belt buckle showing.

"My next draft round pick for Raw 2013...John Cena."

Shane expected the loud cheer from the fans and the look of shock on Stephanie's face, but Shane had his own personal reasons for picking John Cena for his Raw brand.

"Cena was on my list."

Shane said simply. "I traded him-"

"You can't do that only...only dad would have to approve that."

"It's okay honey, sis I gave you two people two of Raw's top guys for one."

Stephanie crosses her arms. "Why?"

Shane smiles taking a few steps back towards the curtain. "I was thinking William or Taven for my son. You know Kelly is having a boy right?"

"Why Cena?"

Shane smlies at his sister. "It's personal between him and I. Oh I forgot to mention, not bad on the email. Didn't know you like disccuing darft picks with a married man."

* * *

Tampa, FL

Watching the draft on Raw, Daniel couldn't help but think of Dj and Kylie. It's been months since he's seen his kids and wanted them be around him. Daniel had rented a three bedroom loft downtown of Tampa. None of this was in his plan but he couldn't stay in hotel until he get Melinda back. He sighs loudly. Unsure of what his next plan was, Daniel continued to watch the show.

**Tasha: Hey, Daniel this is Tasha, I got a call from WWE studio and they want you to take part of the movie in a supportive role. Where do you want me to send the script? 8:55 pm**

**Daniel: I am not really into making movies right now. 9:00pm**

**Tasha: The board as well as Vince says you don't have a choice. And your still under contract with the company. 9:02 pm**

**Daniel: 522 Lake baul unti 117 Tampa, Fl 80155 9:05pm**

**Tasha: Awesome 9:09pm**

* * *

Washington, D.C. **RAW**

**Smackdown drafted #2 Brock Lensar and Raw #2 Wade Barret**

"Auntie you called me in here?" Natalya asks.

"Yes, sit honey." Sasha says.

"So I was thinking. You and Layla at the next event for women's title."

"Listen, I don't want to have all these special privileges Aunt Sash-"

"No I mean…you and Tamia are great! I mean you did learn from the best." Sasha says.

"Yes, but if it helps, please…no favoritism. " Natalya says.

Sasha smiles. "Okay…so what's going on?"

"Nothing much, but speaking of Layla…guess what I heard."

**Raw drafted #3 Randy Orton Smackdown#3 CM Punk**

(BACKSTAGE)

Stephanie check the paper work of the draft, yes Randy Orton was great for Smackdown but Brock Lensar was another thing. Really it wasn't Brock it was Paul Hayman.

**Smackdown #4 The Shield Raw #4 Matt Morgan**

As the main event match was about to start, Randy quickly changes into the Raw brand shirt. Although the champion will appear on both shows, Randy was excited to be on Raw but also curious to see how Shane McMahon is. The main event was a tag match John Cena and champion Randy Orton vs. Smackdown's Robert Rode and Brock Lesnar with Paul Hayman.

"You Randy you have really came around since the last time I've been here." Says Paul Hayman

"And you…are still a fat pig. So you haven't change."

Paul stops Brock from any altercation. "Hey hey…no need to be nasty. But then again, I heard Layla liked it that way-"

"Fuck you say?"

"Randy! Come bro your music is playing." Cena says trying to get the champion attention on something else.

* * *

Tampa, Fl

Kevin smirks looking at his cell phone. "Oh shit."

"What?" Melinda says looking up.

"Nothing…" Kevin kisses her on the cheek. "Listen, I was thinking. This whole separation thing you and Daniel got."

"Were having a moment-"

"Yes we are having a moment but at the same time girl, I need to know at the end of the day. Him or me-"

"Kevin don't give me a ultimatum. That is wrong-"

Kevin gives her a look. "No, that's not wrong what's wrong is that I confess my feelings to you."

Melinda. "I'm talking to lawyers now Kevin." She lied. "Let's just finish watching Raw okay?"

Kevin knew she was lying and just continue to watch Raw. "Oh look at that Orton got the strap." Kevin sais in a sarcastic tone. Melinda knew now it was time to go back to work.

* * *

New York City, NYC

Kelly was not watching Monday night Raw, she flip back and fourth but she had to catch up on her own shows. Raw was recording and she'll watch it later.

"Hey."

"Hey, he draft me to Raw."

Kelly sighs. "Seriously, no John he did not. I saw the paper work before he left-"

"He fucking knowns Kelly, listen this whole thing has to stop or at least remove me from it.-"

"Hey, You owe me! Do not for get that John! I know what Shane did last year was beyond nuts but I promise you everything will be going smooth sailing-"

"Just brake up with him, seriously."

Kelly pause. Thier realtionship was something specail to her, her plan wasn't to get pregant for fall in love with Shane. She was just having fun and sticking it to Stephanie for firing her. Three and a half years later, she's pregant and is in love with Shane McMahon. Who would have thought. "It's not that simple and it's not that easy."

"Some major darma is going to happen, this dosen't feel right at all."

"Oh hush it, you'll be fine."

* * *

**Raw #5 Alica Fox Smackdown #5 James Strom**

Washington D.C. **RAW**

Vince watches as Randy Orton the WWE champion faces off with John Cena. He turns to see the newbie level card player enter his office.

"So your the one my daughter and now Shane talking about."

Brooke smiles. "Yes, yes Brooke Adams by the way."

"I know who you are...now. So tell me how do you know Donna Adams?"

"Well don't we look alike. I mean I am her daughter. ...Don't you think so dad."


	3. Whore

Season 4 Episode 3 Whore

Jacksonville, FL

Jonathan had awaked to missed calls and text messages. He had been extremely tired as well as Candice, who was already up. As he scans through the text one stood out from the rest.

**Double J: Get your ass up I'm heading to Jacksonville, Will call you once I land. 5:32am**

**Jonathan: I just woke up so if you're in Jacksonville let me know. 11:33am**

**Double J: I brought the wife and kids, maybe we can do a late lunch and catch up got something to tell you 11:42 am**

**Jonathan: Great 11:43am**

**Double J: Gotta go recording live radio in ten minutes. Meet at the tiddy bar on 8****th . ****11:45 am**

**Jonathan: Your still nuts it's in the middle of the morning 11:48 am**

**Double J: Fine fucking hooters then 11:52 am**

Jeff Jarrett aka double J and Jonathan worked together coming up in the business. Outside of Papa Mack, Double's J's father was the one who Jonathan admired as well. Both coming from Denver, Co but Jeff moved to Nashville, TN. Not sure what he's doing in town but was excited to see his old buddy.

Then a loud bang came from downstairs. Followed by crying. "Oh shit….CANDINCE!"

* * *

Tampa, Fl

Both Kylie and DJ were playing around at their father home while their parents sat and watch them from the deck. Daniel did not know how long an interruption was going to take. He purchased a 3 story 3 bedroom townhouse/condo.

"Damn my boy is getting so big." Daniel mumbles.

Melinda smiles. "They both are."

Without taking his eyes off his children. Daniel sighs. "Melinda…are you leaving me?"

To be honest she wasn't sure. "Haven't officially made up my mind yet-"

"You're fucking Nash with my kids in the house. Seems like it to me. I've been just looking for papers." Daniel says.

Melinda turns to him. "I cannot take my kids through that-"

"Thought what? I went to rehab I said I was sorry. The whole person behind this is your "boyfriend". You are sleeping with the enemy."

"Oh please, stop it with that. Daniel you seem as if Kevin made you take the drugs." Melinda says.

"No, but he set this shit up." Daniel rolls his eyes and attempt to keep his voice down. "Please, you just have to trust me on this Mel-"

"Like last time when you told me you were using again? I can't." Melinda gets up to kiss her kids. They were excited to spend the weekend with their father. Daniel couldn't help but miss her along with having the kids on days off like this.

* * *

Miami, Fl

Randy stares at Layla while she's sleeping. Rumors or not he bound to get to the bottom of last week's mishaps and rumor mill. He couldn't let the _other_ person come out, not around her. He'll lose her…forever. It wasn't anger that he got under control, the voices, he couldn't This was something no one really knows about with the expectation of Alicia and Jonathan. Things got real bad the first few years of his run. Randy was the champion, and in good standing with the company and hell even his enemies. Layla saving him, in more ways than one.

"Sleeping beauty…wake up I'm ready to play."

Layla smiles as Randy's lips touches her skin. She shivers. "Mmmmm."

"Are you wett?" He asks.

Layla giggles. "You're so nasty."

"You love it." Randy cups her breast and kisses her neck. "Ride me." He moans.

Layla feeling the hardness of his morning wood couldn't say no. She removes his large size shirt from her body and straddles the world champion. Both lovers gasp as their raw skin made connections.

"Fuck..."

"Randy." Laya moans as she arches her back and thrust her hips to the movement of her boyfriend dick inside of her. "Ahh."

Randy loves having Layla on top him. It was amazing to see the once shy quite female he turned into a sex vixen.

"Ride my dick...yes." Randy hisses as he pulls Layla closer to him. Their sweaty skin touches each other. Holding Layla, Randy's lips makes their way to her ear. "Your pussy is soo good baby."

Layla begins to bounce faster on top of the world champion, with Randy thrusting beneath her as well. "Randy...ummm I am about to come-"

"Come on this dick...come."

Layla felt her entire body going weak as she releases herself on Randy. Moments lady Randy came. As both lover caught thier breath, Randy stares into the chocolate-brown eyes of his girlfriend.

"What was that for?" The British female asks.

"I just love you, duh."

Layla turns on her side. Well it felt different. "I know, that was amazing. You just keep getting better and better."

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

Jonathan was actually more than excited to see his old friend. Catching up was something him and Jeff needed to do. They met up at a little café well known but at this time it was empty, hardly a crowd. Jeff smiles as he walks in to see Jonathan. He was always dressed so well. Jonathan had on a simple black shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. Knowing Jonathan, it was all designer.

"Well look at this."

With a smile on his face, the former champion smiles at his old friend. "Oh damn look at you man."

"Yeah, been out of touch been busy"

Jonathan smiles at Jeff. "Don't think nothing about it man, I've gotten your emails and etc."

"I hear you working on a book?" Jeff asks.

"I hear you have a book coming out next Tuesday?" Jonathan says changing the subject.

Jeff slides the paperback book across the table. "Just for you man."

"Yes and no I am working on a book." Jonathan says looking at his. "Jeff Jarrett_ Born to Win."_ Jonathan nods. "I can't wait to read it. Is this the news you had to tell me-"

"On top of that, Vince is promoting it."

Both men loudly slapped high fives on each other. Jonathan smiles at Jeff. "Oh that is amazing. Now in this book, I am, scared for anyone to read it. We partied so hard man."

Jeff laughs. "Yeah…we did. Have you talked to Diana?"

Jonathan nods his head. "Naw, not since…not since she left the company. What about you?"

Jeff shrugs his shoulders. "On and off every other year so I brought Karen and the kids. I have not yet met Candice, from pictures she gorgeous."

As both the men stared at each other, Jonathan got a feeling that it was going to be the same between them. "Man I don't do that shit anymore."

Jeff kept the smile on his face. "What shit?"

"You know what I am talking about." Jonathan face was now serious. "I have to go-"

"Sit down, listen sorry if you thought I was going that route." Jeff apologizes. "Let me buy you a drink pretty boy."

Jonathan looks down at his Rolex watch. "Naw, I have to head to get the girls. But you and the family are welcomed for dinner tomorrow night."

Jeff nods his head. "Great. Good deal I'll tell Karen. Nice seeing you man."

"….Same here."

"John…none of that is in that book man." Jeff assures him. "Just in case you were thinking…its not."

Jonathan gives Jeff a weak smile. "Thanks…see you later man."

* * *

Tampa, Fl

Melinda had gotten ready for tonight's concert. The kids were at their dads and Kevin flew to LA to promote the movie that's out now. He'd invited her, but she already had a date with Bon Jovi and with Ivory.

"Oh yeah Richie , I can't wait for ya baby." Melinda says as she danced around to _Run away_ in her yellow robe.

Ivory then comes into her room to see that she's not even dressed yet. "Are you serious? Really you're not dressed?"

"I'm either thinking 80's or now?"

Ivory looks at her watch. "Umm now, just put some clothes on."

"Okay." Melinda says walking into her closet. "I got this little hot number-"

"Put the hot number on and let's go. We are going to be late-" She laughs.

Melinda begins to take the rollers out of her hair. Now dyed a darker red, it went sexy along with her tan skin. The black and gold dress from Saks was knee-length, v neck and hug every curvy that Melinda had. "Okay, this?"

Ivory smiles at her. "Great now come one and are you wearing heels?"

"Should I? And we can't be late, I got us VIP passes." Melinda says as she grabs her leather jacket from BEBE and her YSL black clutch.

"Damn we got VIP?" Ivory eyes lit up.

"Yes. Ahhh I can't wait to see Richie"

"Mel…you got on panties?" Ivory asked as she followed the former women's champion downstairs.

"No." Melinda said flicking the lights off and keying in the security of her home.

"Then he'll be happy to see you too."

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

"Damn this house is big." Jeff says. He admired the tall 6 foot windows that surrounded he entire first floor of the mansion. Marble, hardwood and cream-colored carpeted of the floors along with the floor to ceiling windows. The neutral colors, and with a splash of red and of gold. The kitchen was something Karen Jarrett, Jeff's wife was I complete in love with. Large as the foyer, marble counter top and island. Oak colored cabinets.

"I love the fact the fridge looks like the cabinets. Love this house."

Candice smiles at her. "Thank you and thank you for coming in."

"John tells me you just had a baby? Your body looks amazing."

"John I love her can we keep her." Candice says hugging Karen.

Dinner had started and the kids got along with each other which was great. The nanny, Jonathan, and Candice kept an eye on JR who was sitting in his high chair with baby food over his face.

"Mommy can I feed JR?" The big sister Karla said placing her head in her mother shoulder.

"Are you done eating your own food? And JR is fine baby." Candice mumbles in her daughter's ear. Karla, being daddy's girls walks over and hugs her father in his lap.

"Got eat Karla baby."

"When I'm done can I get cake?" She asks him.

"Yes."

"Okay." With smile she runs back to the children's tables.

"She always gets her way with you huh?" Jeff laughs.

"Yeah, something like that." He sighs as he picks up the asparagus.

Jody takes JR upstairs, while desert is passed around. Jeff couldn't take his eyes off Candice and Jonathan.

**Candice: Your friend is giving me the creeps. 7:45pm**

**Jonathan: What is he doing were talking and it's rude to text me sitting right next to me 7:46pm**

Candice turns to her husband. "Can we be excuse, baby come here."

Jonathan smirks at her. "Okay."

Karen turns to her husband. "So, what you think?"

"Candice is hot." Jeff says.

"Jonathan is hot."

Jeff 's grin turns into a smile. "Jonathan has always been hot."

* * *

Tampa, FL

"Whooo!" Melinda yells. Both she and Ivory are about out of it. Free food, drinks, and access to backstage and special seating were amazing. "Shot through the heart and your to blame darling you give love a bad name!" The ladies sang along to the popular song with drinks in hand. Once the concert was over. Ivory, whose tipsiness had run out, she grabs Melinda's clutch purse. "I'm driving-"

"First of all, there's crowd, second of all there a VIP after party. Don't you want to see Richie-"

"No you're going to see Richie."

Melinda smiles. "Right. Let's go."

Backstage, the band mates enter the VIP an hour after their performance. "Hey girl!"

"Richie!" Melinda opens her arms.

Ivory was in a bit of shock. She actually knew the guy.

"This is my girl Ivory, remember her she threw me into that river one time on Smackdown-"

"You repaid me back…Plenty of times." She smiles. "Nice to meet you guys great concert."

"Aww thanks for coming, Jon says he saw you he wanted to say hi. Have you seen him?"

"No." Melinda jaws drop. "Where is he?"

"Come here." Richie grabs her by the hand and Melinda follows.

"Hey go ahead and mingle."

Ivory didn't like the idea of what was going on but then again, that was Melinda. Life of the party. Her phone rang and it was Daniel.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mel the kids ate and are asleep. Where the hell are you? It's loud as hell." Daniel asks looking at his phone.

"Hey, I will tell her… this is Ivory."

"Well where's Melinda? Where are you guys?" The music then registers to Daniel's mind. "Is that Bon Jovi? You' guys at the concert?"

"Gotta go, phone's about to go dead. I'll tell her the message."

"Wait-" Daniels sighs. "How rude."

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

Jonathan laughs. "No he was not babe."

"John I am serious…he was fucking me with his eyes."

"You're fucking hot. I didn't see it. Okay. I'll talk to him but, they'll be leaving soon anyway. Cool?"

Candice nods. "Cool."

"Your tits are still plump and everything." Jonathan palms the breast of his wife.

"Yes I think, it looks like they got bigger."

"You had my son, of course they did." John laughs.

"Whoa is the party in here?" Jeff says.

Jonathan removes his hand from Candice breast. "Naw, were actually about to come out there."

"No worries, one of our kids is having a sleeping moment. And for me not to look like the parent that beats their kids I am going to leave."

They laugh. "Okay, no problem thanks for coming over."

"Anytime. Nice meeting you Candy."

Candice gives Jeff a weak smile. "Later."

After everyone left Jonathan kisses Candice on the cheek. "I am going to check on JR and put him to sleep."

"Okay, I'll get Carmen and Karla-"

"Hey mommy, what's a little shit?"

* * *

Miami, Fl

Both Randy and Layla on thier day off, had lunch on the beach.

_Voices: she love you, she loves you. She can't live without you but what you need to do is figure out who is the person starting rumors. Who is jealous enough to... ROCK yes it was ROCK_

"Babe! I've been- everything okay? You were in a zone."

Randy couldn't believe it, they were coming back. The voices. Layla couldn't see him like this. They were suppose to go away.

"Nothing, ummm nothing. babe."

_Voices: You need take care of him...you need to take care of him now_

Randy places money on the table and kisses Layla. "I'm not feeling well I have to go."

"Randy! Randy!"

* * *

Tampa. Fl

Ivory drives all the way home to Melinda's house. She was spending the night although it wasn't her intention to. She was pissed and Melinda knew that.

"What is your problem?"

"It's fucking 4 am in the morning Mel, that's my problem."

"We we're partying"

"No you were partying and doing something else."

Melinda arches a brow. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Not sure, you tell me?" Ivory says pulling into the 3 car garage of Melinda's home.

"Hold the hell up." Getting out the car barefoot, Melinda slams the door of her black Ferrari and walks over towards Ivory. "Excuse me?"

"Be honest, your history isn't exactly of…lady standards."

"Richie and I- nothing happen. Okay, that's my buddy. Yeah we flirted but nothing happen. Same with Jon and the band were all friends. What you think I banged all of them?"

"Honestly yes. I mean look at you Kevin and Daniel and you just got to much going on-"

"And little miss perfect huh? Listen, I got these tickets to have fun and getaway from everyone. If I knew I WAS GOING TO BE JUDGE BY ONE OF MY FRIENDS THEN BITCH YOU WOULDVE BEEN AT HOME!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT-"

"NO I'M THE WHORE…I'M A WHORE JUST SAY IT INSTEAD OF saying it in so many words… yup! Me whore." Melinda tosses the bottle in the trees breaking the glass. "Yup, I did bon jovi, and Motley all of them yup! Did Sixx three times over a sink in 86-"

"Stop it-"

"No...You stop it." Melina says crying pointing to Ivory.

"You stop…fucking…pretending. I know what's said about me then and now. Right now, I don't give a fuck. I am going to take care of my kids and my needs. I like dick Ivory… cannot help it." Melinda smirks. "So…whatever."

Walking inside, Melinda slams the door crashes on the couch face first into her own tears. She didn't need the drama, she didn't need the gossip and she didn't need fake friends in her life. It just looks like there will be her and her two kids. And in her drunken state, that suited her just fine.


	4. The turth is

Season 4 Episode 4 The turth is...

Miami, Fl

It's been a week since Layla heard from Randy. She thought that was long enough to give him space but she needed her man and most importantly she wanted to know what the hell was up. She knew Alicia was not going to tell her but one person was.

"Jonathan hey."

"Hey girl what's up?" He says.

"Nothing much, umm a while back I was talking to Rock and he was teasing me about Randy being a crazy white boy or whatever. But would you by any chance know what he was talking about?"

"Orton never said anything to you?"

"No. I haven't talked to him in days and when we see eachother back stage its like he's avoiding me."

Jonathan sighs. "Well...Randy had anger issues yes. But after anger, he was sent to a private doctor."

"For?" Layla asks.

"For a condention called Versis (Fake so don't look it up lol) It's on another level of hearing voices. He actually snapped on a Smackdown taping. He did his finisher on Stacey Kielber and set fire live on air to the Undertakers casket which was not suppose to happen at all. We all thought he was cured but now...have he hurt you?"

"No, but he's been werid and I've been worried."

"Jonathan, I'll check into it. But don't worry about it. Just give him space, he'll be okay."

"Okay I will, thanks Jonathan."

Sliding her screen phone to lock, Layla receives an email from the PR Department as a reminder for the charity event dinner and Karaoke.

**Alicia: Hey I got nothing to wear to that dinner, let's go shopping and have lunch later. 11:12pm**

**Layla: You read my mind. 11:15pm**

* * *

Portland, Organ **RAW**

Sasha was beyond grateful that her dress has arrived for the WWE Charity dinner and Karaoke. Her daughter had sent over the picture on her phone.

"Oh I am going to look so good in that. I was thinking the Jimmy Choo sandals." She said saying outlould.

"Hey Sasha."

"Hey Brain what's up?" She smiles.

"Stephanie is waiting for you in her office."

Both Brain and her laugh lightly. "Damn she had to send someone?"

"Maybe she still feels uncomfortable about a few rumors in the pass."

"Oh road dogg please, alright I will be right there. If you see my niece tell her to meet me before the show."

"Sure will."

Entering Stephanie's office, Sasha closes the door and waited until the heiress got off the phone. She watched Stephanie, of course she was beyond beautiful but she also had amazing eyes. Her body had gotten curves and her implants were a nice size. All the girl wore was blacks, browns, and maybe a splash of white every now and then but Sasha knew was just trying to be much like her father. At least she could add some feminine to her closet. Hanging up the phone. Stephanie proceed to give Sasha a little bit of eye contact.

"Is there something funny?" Stephanie asks.

"Let's just clear this entire pink elephant that's standing in the room." Sasha moves in closer to the General manager of Smackdown. "Listen, Stephanie I married Bret. We tell each other everything, he married me. So you not giving me eye contact or avoiding me you can totally put that shit to rest."

Stephanie was silent as Sasha reached for the curls of her brown hair. "You known Bret always got what Bret wanted. He was the man, that was Vince's boy back in the day." She laughs leaning back in her leather office chair. "And Vince already way ahead of things, if only people knew the truth about what happen in Montreal. It wasn't because that Bret wanted to leave with the title it was the simple fact that Vince thought Bret got you pregnant. And being the business man that your father is, everything was in a legal letter of agreement. So I'll keep your secret Stephanie but only four people know about that so call rumor that's really a fact. Me, Vince Bret and you. And I know you were 17 and Bret did things to you that made you feel like a woman. But in the end, he married me. He always loved...me."

Sasha sighs loudly and turns her attention back to the computer. "So are we going to go over the matches for tonight and bring in the new talent of divas or do you need to have a quick conversation with your dad-"

Before Sasha could get a reply, Stephanie left.

* * *

Tonight, Layla's face turn would be the one to set her on a new story angle. She'd be facing Katelyn with Natalya in her corner.

As her music hit the women's champion walks down the ramp and greets the fans. Locking up, Katelyn dominated the first have, Layla soon got over with her high kicks and flexibility.

"Counter my kick." Layla says to new diva in the ring.

"Set up for the suplex." Katelyn says.

Once again dominating the match, Katelyn attempts her finisher but the women's champion Layla connects with the bombshell. "1..2..3 and the winner Layla!". Layla knew she wasn't as strong as Tamnia, Katylin or Nattie but she was quick, and alethic. Just then, Tamnia comes out with a chair and attacks the women's champion with Natalya joining in. Soon after Noami and Alicia and a few other women came out to help the diva.

* * *

"Wade, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Miz looks at Wade. "Are- is that your mom?"

Wade sighs. "Just cause she's British, doesn't make her my mom Mike." Wade says walking towards Alexis. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you?" She asks.

"Been good, been good." He says.

"I was wondering if we can have lunch on your day off? I'm living in Miami."

Wade smirks. "That's convenient."

Alexis smiles. "Well, I just hope we can catch up, I've missed you Wade and just wanted to know that my investment is doing well."

"I paid you off. A long, long time ago Alexis. Your not about to that route with me-"

She laughs. "I wasn't trying too Wade I...I just wanted to know if you went through with wrestling and I am glad you did. And I also want to do lunch too."

"...Sure, fine."

Before turning on her heels, Alexis turns to Wade. "You didn't pay me off Wade, remember that."

* * *

Stephanie stands face to face with her father inside of her office. She couldn't let the tears stream down her cheek she couldn't. "You know what dad I am not even going to allow you to explain. After the Charity, I will have my replacement as GM of Smackdown."

* * *

Washington DC** SMACKDOWN**

Jonathan, Wade and Randy along with Matt Morgan meet up in Washington DC. Jonathan already knew what he was wearning but with Randy being the champion he needed to dress like one. "I am going to give Randy some special treatment you guys we'll be back."

"Fashion tips?" Wade laughs.

"Yeah. something like that." Jonathan says looking at Randy.

"Oh I do not need any fashion tips." Randy said following Jonathan to the mens department of the store. "I don't need a $2,000 jacket man."

"No, no you don't but this Charity event is a black tie event. Meaning not suit and tie, you'll look great in a Tux."

Randy rasied a brow. "I've never wore a tux in my life."

"Well, now is a great time besides, you and Layla will make a great pciture at the black tie event."

Randy looks at Jonathan. "This thing is $2,695 I am not paying for that-"

"Layla's worried about you. She said you left out at dinner all nervous and shit whats going on. You hearing voices again?"

Randy went slinet. "...What the hell I'll buy it."

Jonathan stops him. "Randy, do you need to see Wilson again?"

Randy finally looks at him. "I did, I-I went to see her."

"When's the last time you heard them?" He asks.

"Last week." Randy says.

Jonathan sighs. "Okay, okay...you can talk to me. But in the meanwhile give Layla the affection that she needs."

"I'm scared, I'm scared because Dwayne's triggers them."

Jonathan raise a brow. "So, he triggers them? You think he's a threat?"

"No, fuck him!" Randy says tossing the colthes and completely forgetting where he was.

"Shhhh. Randy listen, it cool you got Wilson's number but I think you might need to invite her to this event just in case."

Randy looks at Jonathan. "Now how is that going to look-"

"It's not's going to look like anything your going to just tell Layla everything. Now, go try this one." Jonathan says handing Randy another suit.

"Jonathan I am not about to pay that much money for a damn tux which I am only going to wear once-"

"Okay so now your voices are telling me that your a cheap sake."

* * *

Layla returning after her match, enter the showers to get dress. She was excite to finally be having to spend time with Randy. This was a first time in a long that Layla showered and it was completely empty. No noises or gossip just her and the water. Washing her hair, the champion hears the door opening and it clicks. Alicia was on Raw and was not traveling with her.

"Hello?"

Opening the curtain her eyes set with a pair of familiar brown ones. "Put your leg up on the banister."

"What are you doing here?"

"Lift your legs up Layla."

Doing what she was told, the Brisitsh female lifts her legs up to have the people champions, the former world champion The Rock taste her. His thick tougne made movements that had the women's champion grip everything in sight. Layla hope no one walked in, she'd be in trouble. "Ahh, ahhh." She moans as one leg moved on his shoulder and her hips. Dwayne didn't bother to make any eye contact with the female, he knew exactly what he was doing and how to do it. He then pulls Layla down with him so now she was riding him. Layla head tosses back her wett heat was riding the face of the Brahma bull. "Ahhh I'm about to come."

She did...and more than once. Layla had to get away from Dwayne Johnson and out of that building.

* * *

On the night of Charity event, the red carpet , press and cameras were all out for this event. The Karkoee dinner pays 100% of the proceeds to charity. And another shameless event to throw together and dress up for a great cause.

"You did a great job, amazing as always." Shane says in his charming way to Tasha.

"I had help but thank you. Congrats Kelly, your getting there aren't ya?" Tasha says with her clip board in hand, if she's ever without she looks werid.

Kelly smiles. "Yes, one more month, thank God."

"Well go on inside, those two men right there will escort you."

Shane winks. "Thank Tash."

"Anytime."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Melinda arrived solo. Kevin had was invited but at the same time, he might show up he might not. Knowing that this was a black tie event, Melinda did the opposite. It was a Alexander McQueen leather flounce mini. After posing for the cameras, the veteran walks inside and his escorted to her seat. Before she sat down, Melinda Jimmy Choo sandles made their way over to the table from afar.

"Didn't know you were into leather."

Melinda laughs. "I am into Alexander McQueen." She takes a seat next to the former champion. "So how are you Steve Austin."

Steve smirks. "I'm fine sweetheart-"

"That I already knew." Melinda flirts.

_Elsewhere.._

Alicia would rather be watching basketball wives or snuggled up with Burke but instead the former champion is putting on the finishing touches of her ABS beaded one sleeve gown. "Lay! What's going on?"

"I ummm...I splet here last night because. I haven't told Randy yet."

Alicia arches a brow. "Told Randy what?"

"Well...I think I cheated on him."

Alicia eyes widen. "You what!? How do you think you cheated Layla?" Alicia loved Layla but Randy was her bestfriend as well.

"I mean I don't know, he just came in and ate me out."

Alicia's face went from upset to humorous. "What? Wait a minute who is he?"

* * *

Daniel walks in smiling for the cameras and being welcomed by fans and certain WWE familiar faces. Dress in a Armani collection shawl collar tuxedo, his salt and pepper hair complemented him well. Clean shaven and sober also his muscles are more defined. Not sure what it is about whenever a wreslter comes back they either get hotter or we just havent seen them in a while.

"Daniel, you look great."

"Thank you Linda." Daniel says smiling. "This is going to be amazing."

Vince gives Daniel a pat on the shoulder. "Champ, how are you?"

"Great Vince thank you." Daniel says shaking his hand.

"Great, Daniel join me and Linda in a picture."

As the lights flash, Vince caught sight of a Hall of famer. "Excuse me, Linda I will see you inside, Daniel great seeing you." Vince walks over towards the female a grabs her gently on the arm. "Excuse us ladies. So you have any idea what your doing?"

"Your daughter was making me uncomfortable Vince, Someone had to do something she had to know especially if we were working together. And by daughter I mean Stephanie not the one you just found out about-"

"That was none of your business and I'll ruin you."

Sasha smirks. "No you won't, because the way I see it...both of your assholes will go to jail."

* * *

Okay so Gossip Girl is another fave show if mine, seeing that I have an amazing idea! Alexis character is base off of Diana Payne-Elizabeth Hurley. I love her as the bad girl with a secert. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Here I go again

Season 4 Episode 5 Here I go again

Washington D.C.

Pictures outside the ballroom were widing down as well as the WWE superstars. Jonathan and Candice arrived fashionably late. Candice, her hair up in a perfect up du wearing a flawless blood red strapless Gucci dress that hit the floor. Jonathan nore his wife didn't want to match but it worked out like that. A black suit with velvet trimming on the flapline with a red dress shirt and matching belt and Faragamino loafers. No tie or bowtie because Jonathan knew he was going to have a few drinks and be up there singing.

"Jonathan what are you singing tonight?" An interviewer asks.

Jonathan smiles. "Not sure yet, something 80's. I'm sorry I want to ask more question but I must leave to go inside."

"Jonathan, your seat is next to the McMahons table. May we sit you?"

"Umm show my wife, baby I got to handle something." He says kissing her.

"John they are about to start." Candice says giving him a face. She loved attending the events but she hate having a conversation with other boring wrestling wives. "You got fives minutes."

Jonathan greets the blonde. "Dr. Torrie Wilson?"

"Hey, hi Jonathan. Thank you for asking me to attended."

"No problem, if he would do it I had too. I believe you seat is next to me and my wife's."

Speaches, dinners, annoucements , deseret, and karokee in that order.

**Wade: What are you going to sing? LOL 7:48PM**

**Randy: Ha yeah right 7:55PM**

**Wade: What's it like sitting at the head table? 8:00pm**

**Randy: Borning 8:01pm**

**Wade: ha! 8:01pm**

**Randy: Stephanie didn't come nore did her date so blah bah me and Lay we are basically sit fillers. 8:02pm**

**Wade: I still cannot believe he's with Kelly 8:03pm**

**Randy: Hey that's my boss baby momma you talking about ha ha 8:04pm**

**Wade: LOL 8:04pm**

"So Orton, what are your plans for RAW?" Shane asks him.

Randy looks at Layla before turning to Shane. "What you mean?"

"Meaning as far as your character and everything? What do you think it should go?"

"I love being the heel."

Shane arches a brow. "...Me too. I think we'll get along just fine Orton."

* * *

Daniel's eyes shifts over to Melinda who was sitting next to him but hadn't said anything to her all night. They both were playing nice for the camera only a few people knew the turth. Jonathan, Candince, Matt Morgan his wife, Karen and Jeff Jarrett. Which was a suprise that Jeff was invited, Vince hated the guy but that goes to show you money over rules everything. Vince made sure he got %15 book sales. Espcailly when it made him look like the bad guy.

"Everyone this is Torrie Wilson, Torrie meet my wife Candice. She's the company doctor." Jonathan half lied.

"Didn't know the company had doctors that look like her." Karen says.

Candice feeling uncomfortable more than ever turns to Torrie. "Nice meeting you."

Daniel grabs Melinda by the arm. "Let's sing."

Melinda looks at her estrange husband. "Huh? I am not singing."

Jonathan cheers on his co workers. "I didn't know she could sing like that, she song that shit ou of that song." He says drinking his wine.

Candice shakes her head. "Oh God."

Both Daniel and Melinda are on stage. He hands her the mic. "I am not singing Daniel."

He flashes his smile. "If you are planning to end things with us although I know you're not people can remeber us this way."

_Daniel_

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_

_Melinda_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_Both_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

By that time Kevin walks in to see them on stage. He takes his seat in the back, dressed in all black not hoping to let anyone see him.

_Melina_

_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me  
_

_Daniel_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

"Mr. Nash."

Kevin turns to see a stunning woman standing next to him. Charming, Kevin stands up and greets the female. "Alexis, long time no see my dear."

* * *

Randy smiles as he see his mentor on stage, as his blue eyes drift to the side of him. He sees a famlair blonde wearing glasses sitting next to Candice.

_Voices: Oh no...its her...no no no no NO NO NO!_

Layla grips his hand. "Everything okay?"

Randy turns to her. "Yes, it is babe." He kisses her hand.

Layla eyes instantly lands on the man she hope to avoid. Dwayne winks at her.

* * *

"Okay, so I know ya'll wasn't going to leave without hearing my ass sing right?" Jonathan says walking up on the stage with a glass of whiskey. Candice could do nothing but shake her head in embarrassment.

"Vince, Linda I think all the cameras left so I can sing now. Please don't put this in a storyline. Booker, Chase Carter, Austin get your asses up here like light now. See while they are making their old ass up here to the stage. I'm about to take you guys way back before I were jet riding what the song we use to sing?...what? No I am not drunk screw you Booker."

_Daniel_

_I don't know where I'm going  
But, I sure know where I've been  
Hanging on the promises  
In songs of yesterday  
An' I've made up my mind,  
I ain't wasting no more time  
But, here I go again  
Here I go again_

_Steve_

_Tho' I keep searching for an answer,  
I never seem to find what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord, I pray  
You give me strength to carry on,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams  
_

_All  
An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time_

_Booker T  
I'm just another heart in need of rescue,  
Waiting on love's sweet charity  
An' I'm gonna hold on  
For the rest of my days,  
'Cos I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_ALL  
An' here I go again on my own  
Goin' down the only road I've ever known,  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
An' I've made up my mind  
I ain't wasting no more time_

Sasha had to recorded all of this. She needed something to laugh too. "Step outside." Sasha's body stiffin at the sound of the familiar tone. "Bret I'm bus-"

"You come outside right now Sasha."

The couple walks outside of the cool air of the East coast. "What Brent?"

"How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell Stephanie everything- you didn't just do that you fucking told her it was a contarct her father made up."

Sasha arches a brow. "Same difference he knew you were screwing her. Bret, she was thinking you were in love with her."

"I loved her I did love a course of time feelings were developed but I knew we couldn't be together."

Sasha stares at her husband. "You...you loved her?"

"I cared for her yes but I was in love with you. And we were broken up anyway-"

"So you went for a child. Are you fucking serious Bret?" Sasha walks off.

Bret sighs. "Shit."

Kelly attempt to stay still but her baby bump made it impossible. The flats she had on made her not be so quite.

"Are you okay?"

Kelly looks up at the hall of famer. "Yes, just coming in from getting fresh air. Thanks Bret."

* * *

"Torrie, what is this?" Randy asks keeping a smile on his face.

"Jonathan invited me, also he was a bit concern as well." Torrie says. "Is everything okay?"

Randy looks around and takes Torrie by the hand. "No...no it isn't."

Layla watches as her boyfriend takes the hand of a unknown female outside into the lobby. Before she could get up to follow. Her hand was taken by soon to be Hall of Famer Trish Stratus and veteran diva Adriana.

"Where you think you're going?" Adriana asks Layla.

"Yeah, we got pics and we're going up there to sing. And were not taking no for an answer because we need to get Jonathan off the stage." Laughs Trish.

Candice could do nothing laugh as her husband exit the stage. She turns to the Melinda wearing the same smile. "You two look good up there."

Melinda gave her a warm smile. "Thanks." Melinda looks to her phone to see a unknown number show. She didn't answer instead she let it go to voicemail.

* * *

" Randy I think it's important that you see me, and start seeing me on the regular. You are doing great and I just don't want to see you and your career go down the drain for it." Torrie says.

"I know, I will I will. But how can I tell Layla I mean I don't want to her to lose me because I'm keeping things from her but at the same time I don't want her be afraid of me. Mickie I mean...-"

"Randy if the girl is anything like Mickie you need to run. Listen, just tell her whatever your heart needs too and if she loves you...she'll wait for you."

"Torrie...I can't live without her. I love her."

* * *

"I...I didn't know you were here." She says.

"Yeah well, came late. Then Paul would start asking questions and everything so I am here. Show my face and leave."

"Stephanie-"

"No, mom it's fine." Stephanie says avoiding her father. "I am actually looking for someone."

"Well Bret left-"

"He's the last person I am looking for." Stephanie says eyeing her target. "Ah there he is."

* * *

**Kevin: You too looked soo cute up there. 8:52pm**

**Melinda: Where are you? Didn't know you were here. 8:53pm**

**Kevin: I got eyes everywhere sweetie...I'm in the back. I gave my donation and enjoyed myself and left. 8:55pm**

**Melinda: What hotel are you staying in? 8:57pm**

**Kevin: I'll see you back in Tampa**.** 9:00pm**

Melinda didn't know where that was coming from, she looks up to see Steve Austin again. She thought he was always attractive but never acted on it. Timing was always wrong with them. He was married she was dating, then she was married and he got re married to that none cooking ass Debra chick.

"Hey."

"Hey again, what's going on?" He asks.

"You and me hopefully wanna get out of here?" Melinda asks.

"As tempting as it is...I like Daniel. No matter what you two got going on." Steve says finishing off his drink. "Besides, you've been tainted by Nash."

* * *

Karen Jarrett watches as the female in front of her gave a brief run down. Karen was a business woman and if it involved making extra money she was in for it. "Wrestler's wives huh? Let's set something up in the am will you still be at the hotel?"

Ashley smiled. "Yes..Yes I still would be."

* * *

"Well you look amazingly handsome Wade, mind if I take a seat?"

Wade looks at the older woman. "Sure, didn't know you knew Nash."

"Ah well. I know a lot of people in this room. That's what make it awesome and fun. So how about that lunch tomorrow? My flight leaves-"

"Alexis, I should be the luckiest guy in the room because you're sitting next to me but I am just not feeling this."

Alexis sighs and smiling. "Wade, you think you're the only person in this room that's traded something for sex. I helped you and you my dear helped me. Am I a part of that past you hate so much?"

Wade gives Alexis his attention. "How you know Rob?"

"Nothing like that went down with Rob, you…you were the last before my marriage ended. He don't about you. Come on there was something special there."

Wade was nothing but a punk kid fighting in the back of alleys and helping his mom out. Alexis and Joe Mazarni was wrestling promoters and wanted to make names for themselves. Well Joe really, Alexis was there for her own advantages. Wade wasn't being paid as much as the others that were under the Mazarni Brand but Alexis saw talent in the guy. So in exchange for the money, Wade gave into the desire of Alexis and her needs. He was only in his early 20's but the two satisfied each other to the heights of pleasure. The handsome British turns to Alexis and sighs.

"…Let's do breakfast instead, my plane leaves at noon."

* * *

"Well it's lucky that you got a room here huh?" Jarrett says helping John into the room as Candice opens the door.

"I—I can walk you know." Jonathan says slurring.

"Yeah but if you feel you were going to stay there on the ground. No way im picking up a 6'3 244 pound man." She laughs. "Thanks Jarrett."

"Anytime."

"Shit I left his jacket and my shawl downstairs, I'll be back can you give him a water bottle." She says closing the door.

"Jeff don't open that bottle, they'll charge me."

Jeff Jarrett laughs. "Oh you have on a pair of $1,000 shoes but $3.50 is too much for water?" Jeff watches as Jonathan takes a drink. God he was beautiful. Toned abs, full head of hair, handsome features, and those dimples. Jonathan Barnett in Jeff eyes was an amazing guy. "You feel better?"

Jonathan nods. "Yeah, I-"

Their lips connected and Jeff's tongue took control of John's. John wasn't into guys, although everyone thought he was gay he wasn't. Jeff on the other hand was a bi sexual. John pushes Jeff away.

"No, no man this isn't going to happen."

"You use to be fun." Jeff laughs taking his hand and rubbing them on Jonathan smooth tan skinned. Jeff take's John's neck into his mouth. "Fuck you taste amazing John just like last time."

"Jeff, my wife will be coming back soon." Jonathan says knowing where he was going.

"You know she can join us-"

"Jeff, I am not sharing. Get the fuck out I don't need my marriage to be- Get out!"

The door opens just in time , Candice arches a brow and looks at the two men. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Jeff was just leaving." Jonathan says walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

Tampa, Fl

"Melinda, this is Scott. I know I am the last person you want to talk too but listen just give me a call at this number. Later."

* * *

Washington DC

"WWE has me doing a movie on location in Gemery and Hawii."

Melinda sighs. "Steve Austin turned me down."

He laughs. "He told me."

"How long are you going to be away?" She asks taking another shot.

"Three maybe two months." He says. " What else do I have to do Melinda?"

Melinda sighs arching a brow. "I'm-"

"You know what, don't answer that. I mean I'd rather you leave me after seething around with that snake Nash. I gave you time, I did. You act as if I had an affair or another kid Melinda."

"Don't cause a scene right now. Just don't". Melinda says. "Chase I just can't trust you."

"But you can trust fucking Nash are you serious? We've been married how long?" Daniel was beyond pissed and tired. "I'm still fighting for my family . I'm fighting more than ever for you." Walking away, Daniel had to leave and get out of there before he did something he regretted.

"Someone needs and oscar."

Melinda looks to see Kevin standing next to her. "I thought you left."

Kevin smirks. "Let's go upstaris huh?"

Melinda nods. "Let me use the bathroom because I won't make it upstaris."

Kevin watches as Melinda leaves, the vibration of the cell phone caught the big man off guard. _How did Scott get her number?_ A voicemail was left. He answers it.

_Melinda, this Scott I'm calling again to-Message deleted_


	6. Business deals

Season 4 Episode 6 Business deals

Stanford, CT

Tasha starts to pack for her trip with the company for the European World tour coming up in a few months. She was so lucky to have this be her career, travel, event planning and more. What she didn't care about was handling the superstar's extracurricular actives. On this particular morning before heading into the office, Tasha had one shoe in her hand and one on her foot. A link pops ups in regards to a former world champion.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

Jonathan was sound asleep was the ringing of his cell phone blasted in his ear. "Mr. B phone for you."

"Tell the girls to answer it AJ."

"They are as school and Mrs. B is at the gym."

Jonathan awakes and sees his nanny hold his son. "We have a gym downstairs-"

"Yoga sir ,and its Tasha."

Jonathan looks at his watch to see that it was 6:45 am in est. He'd usually be up in the gym with Candice but last night he partied with a few of his close friends that wouldn't be able to make his birthday party this weekend. "What's up girl?"

"You mean to tell me you're not up working out?"

"No I am not, what's going on Tash?"

"I'm going to send you a link, and I believe i am the first one in the company to hear this. Please tell me what to explain after you hear this clip of your so call buddy on the radio."

Ending the call Jonathan sighs and exit his California king bed into the bathroom. Naked, he walks into the bathroom and goes for to handle his morning wood but instead he takes a piss instead and did his morning routine.

**DJay: Okay so we are here with Jeff Jarrett who I thought was hated by Vince- but he's not he's here and with a book.**

**JJ: Yes give him 15% of something he will pretend nothing ever happened.**

**DJay: Oh wow, okay so let's get down to it. I read it, and first of all it's awesome you were able to stay strong during the death of your wife. Umm that must have been something to endure, but gossip wise you and Jonathan Beretta?**

**Djay2: Who I always knew was gay anyway.**

**Djay: I don't want to believe he's gay-he turns me on soo much**

**JJ: He's not gay, he's not it just that back in the day we use to swing. So and I like both. men and woman only those I am attracted too.**

**Djay: So if I wanted to I could be in between and John and double J sandwich, it'll be a three J then.**

**Djay2: No Janay you'll be gang bang and you were 12 when all that took place sooo.**

**Djay: That is so stupid how two girls can get down a guy its not looked upon but two guys and a girl that's-**

**Djay2: Hey how about we let Jeff Jarrett finish the story.**

**JJ: (Laughs) You guys are funny. But Umm yeah we use to swing. **

**Djay: So is he straigh now?**

**JJ: He's married to Candice**

**DJAY2: And she's freaking hot, **

**JJ: She is**

**Djay2: I saw her in person at summer slam she is soo nice and so smoking hot. I am still **

**amaze at how he pulled off a two year affair.**

**JJ: But, umm yeah nothing really happen he let me just give him a hand job.**

**Djay: No are you serious?**

**JJ: Were both in a comprising positions with our then girlfriends and I was feeling it. He was hot he still is.**

**DJay2: Okay, I have to ask cause rumors has been flying around for years…Shawn Michaels.**

**JJ: No comment.**

**(Both DJ euprt in laugher and shock.)**

**Djay: Have you ever been with another male wrestler in that way?**

**JJ: No comment**

**Djay2: It's not fair to tattle tell on John and not the others.**

**JJ: No were coming up close to the top of the hour so-**

Jonathan stood there in his master bedroom and called the one person he needed to call. "Candice…we have to talk when you get back."

* * *

Miami, Fl

Wade had just gotten word that he will once again regain the Interconentinal title. Rob will be given the US title and then a storyline will be worked when both champion have the tag team title championships belts. They will be heels as well. Wade was more than excited and couldn't wait to prepare to work. Daniel had met up with him in Miami. The two trained and worked on holds and new power positions and fancy counter attacks after all it was Entertainment wrestling.

"So I saw you talking with Alexis. How you two know each other?"

Wade smirks. "UK, her ex gave me a chance."

"Oh, yeah I remember him. Every time a wrestling company came into UK there he was. I'm surprise he didn't become a manger."

"He wasn't into the politics and bullshit." Wade says counter attacking Daniel's move. "When are you getting back into the ring?"

"Not sure, WWE is going to have me filming on location for this movie in Hawaii and Germany."

"Well good luck hope we both can make something happened together mate." Wade says.

"Yeah, so are you going to be in town for Jonathan birthday?"

Daniel falls on the mat. "Yeah, but I'm bringing my son to the Lakers game so watch your language."

"So I can't say fuck?" Wade laughs.

"Fuck no."

Randy had just got done with his segment for good morning America, he headed straight to the airport for Miami. He needed to see Torrie before he left for Los Angles. It was a Thursday night game so everyone had this as a day off.

"Randy, come in." Torrie says greeting the world champion with a smile. He eyes the female and walks inside.

"Have you, heard them talk to you today?"

Randy shakes his head no. "Not since I last saw you."

Torrie smiles. "Good. That's good. Is that sharp pain happening again as well?"

"No, no it hasn't happen in years." Randy confesses. "So therefore I stop taking my meds. It's been great ever since then but something happen in the recent months."

"What do you think happen?"

"Well I told you about Layla and I told you about Dwayne. Rumors and everything."

"I believe anything or anyone that you loved, you have to protect them. Randy answer me this, do your voices they talk to you or give you any direction?"

Randy nods his head slowly. "Am I insane?"

"No, no. I'm just going to fax some paper work to the company on your condition so anything cannot be fined and be taken back with you. So have you told her?"

"I will tonight before I leave."

Torrie sees the look of concern on his face. "It will be great for you both. She loves you."

* * *

Stanford, CT

Linda had just arrived from a board meeting. Linda enters the foyer to see Brooke sitting on the sofa. Linda knew Brooke's mother very very well, she was aware of the affair that Vince had with her. But deep down, Linda felt Brooke was faking these allegations of being Vince's offspring. Linda places her Parda bag on the sofa across from the female.

Brooke smiles. "Well, how are you Linda?"

Linda smiles. "Brooke, can you tell me why you are here?"

"To see my dad?"

"Vince isn't your father-"

"Oh, you saw the paper work and test. He signed off on the birth certificate."

Linda sighs. Brooke moves closer to Linda. "Listen Linda, I know it's hard. But if there is some way we can be nice to each other...you know for Vince sake."

Brooke was fake and Linda knew it. Linda turns to Brooke. "Oh Brooke, if only you knew, Linda McMahon doesn't play nice. So enjoy this while you can."

* * *

Somewhere in the air, USA

As Candice and Jonathan got settled on the private Jet to Los Angeles, Candice could do nothing but laugh at her husband. "Why are you laughing?"

"Jonathan you never told me this I was upset but it all makes sense now." She laughs taking the wine glass.

"It is not funny, PR has to do major damage control." Jonathan says. "And this is my birthday weekend the last thing I need is-"

"Hey, don't worry about him or the news. We're flying to LA then Vegas I am here so you can enjoy yourself." Candice hands him a small black box.

"Oh looks like the birthday boy is getting his gifts early."

"John Bradshaw Layfield, Dave Basitia what's up." Jonathan says greeting his business parters.

"Hey man happy birthday." Dave says.

"Didn't know you were joining us." Jonathan says. "Where Alberto?"

"He's already there."

Jonathan made the introductions and he went on to open his gift from Candice. It was a Jaeger-LeCoultre watch.

"Talk about sugar mama!" John southern drawl yelled through the private jet.

Jonathan kisses his wife on the cheek and caresses the small of back. "I love it."

* * *

Los Angeles, CA

Daniel was not going to let Melinda upset him. He wanted his son to attend the Lakers with him. "This is so fuck up."

"Don't let that you get down Daniel, we're still going to have fun." Randy says to his mentor.

"Yeah, I won't. Should I wear the jersey or what?" Daniel says modeling the shirt to both Randy and Wade who had funny expressions of their faces.

"I mean you can." Wade laughs slipping on a yellow shirt. He checks his phone to see there is a message from Alexis.

"You been checking your phone all day what's going on lover boy?" Daniel says removing the jersey and placing on a white dress shirt and purple suit jacket.

"Nothing."

Randy smirks. "Yeah, right."

"You think Daniel heard about the rumors yet with him and Jarret."

Daniel smirks while leaving the room. "They weren't rumors."

Both Randy and Wade stare at each other. "Why was he smirking like that?"

Wade laughs. "He was maybe in on it."

"Fucking 90's wrestlers." Randy mumbles.

* * *

"Aww are you kidding me?" Jonathan yells from the courtside. Front row tickets to the LA Lakers game was the best present he could receive from his business partners. John Bradshaw Layfield was a southern in Banking and invested in Network Marketing, David Basita was a restaurant owner and developer and Alberto DelRio was Real Estate Billionaire. The price of Lakers games were nothing to them. "Call the foul ref!"

Candice turns to her husband. "So I know see what Karla's coach was talking about."

Jonathan gives his wife a smirk. "Oh look at this what a surprise!"

"Whoa you can't be wearing a Heat shirt to this function." Alberto says flirting with Layla.

"Sorry that's my team." Layla says playfulling pointing to her Heat's tanktop. She eyes the world champion. "Hey babe."

"Hey."

Alberto turns to both Dave and John who were laughing. "What?"

"You tell us." DAve says laughing.

"Layla, Alicia this is my business partners John Layfield, Albero DelRio and Dave Batista. Laker fans." Jonathan says on purpose blocking the glare that Randy was giving Alberto a glare.

"I'm only here because the Knicks weren't playing." Alberto says.

"New Yorker." John sighs.

"Red neck-"

"Play nice guys." Jonathan smirks. "You ladies want something to drink?"

"Vodka on the rocks." Alicia says pulling out her phone while her, Candice, and Layla take pics.

Randy turns to Wade. "Still sexting?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Daniel was standing next to Jonathan as we went for drinks. "Thanks for my birthday gift. You like it I wore it tonight." Jonathans says as he flashes him the Hermes's H logo belt.

"Glad you like it, because you're the only person I would spend $700 on a belt for Jonathan." Daniel laughs.

He smiles. "Listen, everything is going to work out. It was Shady for Melinda to not have DJ come but its cool. We're going to have fun, drink are on those fucking billionaires down there and I want you to sit down with us. We're going to be working on a business deal."

"Jonathan you know I don't know shit about that."

"I'll teach you dude. I know you got fucking millions saved up from wrestling I saw that fucking Porsche, Kylie is going to the best private schools, you guys have a nanny and you stay on te south of Tampa in a fucking gated community. You're not flashy with it which is fine. But just sit in on it."

"Wade and Randy?" Daniel questions.

"I'll talk to them about it. But you really, you my bestfriend, and was the best man at my wedding. I'm looking out for you."

Daniel smirks. "What about your girl Jeff Jarrett."

Jonathan frowns. "Oh now you got jokes huh?"

Daniel laughs as Jonathan walks away. "Oh come on honey don't be like that."

* * *

During half time, Randy pulls Layla on his lap, Dave watches as the couple embrace one another.

"So we've been a bit distant. I'm sorry for that."

Layla shrugs her shoulder. "We're champions right now, then we'll be on different brands too."

Randy stares at her. "Right."

"What's going on? I saw you talking to a blond girl a few weeks back. What was that about?"

"She's…she's a friend."

Layla arches a brow. "How come you never told me about her?"

"It's nothing serious-"

Layla removes herself from her boyfriends embrace. "Why do I have the feeling you're lying to me Randal?"

"I'm not."

Layla sighs. "Fine."

"Are you mad?" He says looking at her with concern.

Layla was more mad at herself than anything. But at the same time she wanted to know what was really going on with Randy. She turns to him with a smile. "No, I'm not. I'm am not." Layla turns to see Alicia talking to that one guy that was attempting to flirt with her then back to the court. The women's champion held the hand of her boyfriend and look out onto the basketball court. Pulling out her phone, she sighs texting the last person she wanted to text.

**Layla: Hey, I think I might need that favor 8:00pm**

**Kevin: Well then let's make it a date 8:05pm**


	7. Privacy dosen't exist here

Season 4 episode 7 Privacy doesn't exist here

Dallas, TX

Shane didn't know really what the deal was between John and Kelly. He was about to find out. The last thing he need was for anyone to ruin his family. Tonight was Survivor Series and Shane was excited to have his team ready and prepared although it was Stephanie's Smackdown team which will have the bragging rights. Before Shane could spark up a conversation, his phone rang.

"Hey baby what's up?...what?...okay...okay. I'll pack the jet up and I'll be right there. Kelly...did your water happen to break on the Persian rug in the living room?...hello...hello?" Before Shane left he had another set of business to handle. "Sasha...your fired. The board already approved."

Sasha arches a brow and sighs. And sends out a text.

**Hey...you want to get notice around here? Well I have something for you.**

* * *

Randy was getting ready for his match with Broke Lesnar. He wanted to find Layla and tell her the truth. Before he could, he sees his girlfriend take an envelope from the last person he expected to see.

_Voices: What the fuck is she doing with Nash?_

Stephanie had invited Paul to the live event. He just as excited to see her work but most of all he was excited to be around her, hold her and spend time with her. "Now are you the good guy or the bad guy?"

"I am in between, it depends." Stephanie says honestly. "Depends on the day of the week."

"Great, I like good and bad girls." He says giving her a wink. Stephanie plays with his ponytail. "You have a great muscle definition, how come my dad never offered you a contract?"

"What makes you think he didn't?" He laughs. "Besides, I love being a lawyer, most of all I love being around you anyway sooo. Working for the company is a bonus."

"Aww Paul." Stephanie smiles at him. She gently plants a kiss on Paul's lips and answers her cell phone. "Hey...she is?...okay...I haven't seen Shane since this morning. Yeah I'll handle everything. Hey I might not be available until after the show is over."

"Naw that's fine everything okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, Kelly's gone into labor and nine times out of ten Shane left already not telling me anything so I need to make some quick changes. Be right back-"

Paul smiles letting Stephanie leave noticing that she forgot her blackberry. "Stephanie" A texts pops up and before he knew it, it was open and it was from Brent.

**Brent: Not sure what Sasha told you but you have to hear me out Stephanie, I just want to be clear I don't want you to think of me as a lair 6:55pm**

Paul's blood was boiling, what exactly is going on with her and this Brent guy. He sighs loudly and attempts to find Stephanie, not only to give her the cell phone but just explain who Brent really is.

* * *

Layla's match was for the women's title tonight facing, Natalya and Tamnia with Dwayne at ringside as special enforcer. Nattie had TJ. The set up was to have Layla lose the belt to Tamnia. After being double team, Layla finally starts to take control of the match. Before TJ could trip up Layla, Eva Marie hits TJ in the leg with a pipe. Not sure of what is going on, all three women continue with thier match. The Rock gives Eva Marie to stay at ringside and keeps her eyes lock on the other females. The high flying females champion jumps from the turn buckle to the ropes and into Tamnia's arms; giving the 2nd generation superstar the power to super slam her into the mat. "1...2...3...And the new WWE Women's champion Tamnia!"

* * *

Tonight was the night that Randy Orton turned heel. He'd be facing Brock Lensar and CM Punk. Punk being a face, he still had heel tentines. Randy waited for Layla in their private dressing room. Randy had to figure out why his girlfriend was meeting up or even around Nash. He searches through her phone which he already knew the combination too, his of him and her and Alicia and etc. He then stumbles acorss a text message from yesterday.

**Alicia: Have you told Randy? 4:22pm**

**Layla: No 4:30pm**

_Vocies: Need to tell you what Randy? Cheating on you with Nash? And Alicia knows?_

"Hey bab- What are you doing?" Layla says breathing heavy.

"What are you hiding?" Randy says hold her cell phone.

"Are you kidding me? Randy since when you check my phone?" Layla says grabbing her phone.

"What the fuck is going on Layla and don't you dare play with me right now!" Randy says, his voice booming.

"Nothing, just- just give me my phone." Layla says.

Randy throws the phone across the room and leaves. "I'm going to kill him."

* * *

"Hey, Are you leaving?" Stephanie says seeing Paul coming towards her. He hands her the cell phone. "Stephanie, I like you very very much, but at the same time I need you to be honest with me. The last thing I need is another lair in my life."

Stephanie gives him a confuse look before looking at her cell phone. "You check my messages?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Oh you're sorry." Stephanie places her hands on her hips. "Please."

"You know what I am leaving-"

"Wait, wait tonight I will tell you everything okay. But listen as a friend, not as a lawyer." Stephanie says in concern.

Paul looks at her with concern. "Are you...are you in trouble again?"

"No no I'm not just...just stay. Please, stay."

Paul nods making his way back into the General manger's office.

* * *

_Backstage Camera_

_"Listen, I know that I haven't been around and I apologize for that but Shane has made me the acting GM. Which means you can certainly just for tonight count on me for anything." Abraham Washington says to the world champion. _

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"But Shane told me to tell you a message and I completely agree with him. He said whatever happened to the Orton that ran his mentor over with a car? Or that sick sadist kid that DDT Stephanie in the middle of the ring? Where did he go?" Abraham smirks. His character was to be brought on as a heel._

_Randy leaves Shane's office with an evil grin. _

_End backstage segment._

* * *

A big smile spreads on the face of Wade as he sees Alexis walks towards him. "Hello."

"Hello to you. I came here to tonight to watch your match. Wish you good luck." She says.

"You're suddenly discreet. What change?" He asks.

"Nothing, I am about to meet an old friend. I'll see you out there." Alexis says

"You are working for the company now?" Wade asks.

"No, but I'll see you out there."

"I don't think I trust her."

Wade turns to see Alicia. He smlies. "Your British accent needs work."

"That's your new lady gal?" Alicia says jumping on his back and Wade plays along with carrying her. "She's pretty."

"She's...an old friend." Wade says rubbing his large hands into his growing beard.

"Very old, didn't know you like courgous...meow."

* * *

Paul smiles as Stephanie enters the dinging area. Her YSL pumps were replace with Tory Burch flats. Stephanie places her classic red Chancel handbag on the empty chair next to her. "So you left elary."

Paul takes a drink of his scotch. "So tell me everything."

"Okay straight to the point. Ummm well, Bret Hart and I were once together. A very very long time ago-"

"When he was revelent?" Paul says rolling his eyes as he swallowed his drink.

"Oh your not a fan-"

"Ah, I was always a fan of Shawn Michaels. But go on." He smirks.

"We were in a secret relationship and I thought he loved me. We couldn't be together because simply he was 33 and I was 17." Paul attempts not to show any emotion but he couldn't help it. "Stop thinking of all the legal terms Paul-"

"I can't help it it was Statuary rape-"

"See I knew I couldn't-"

"No, I'm sorry stop." Paul says.

Stephanie phone rings. "Hello...WHAT? Okay. Paul I might need you anyway, come on."

* * *

_I ain't a killer but don't push me  
Revenge is like the sweetest joy next to getting pussy  
Picture paragraphs unloaded, wise words being quoted  
Peeped the weakness in the rap game and sewed it  
Bow down, pray to God hoping that he's listening_

In the middle of the night, Randy awoke with dried blood on his hands. "What the fuck?!"

_Come with me, Hail Mary  
Run quick see, what do we have here  
Now, do you wanna ride or die  
La dadada, la la la la_

"Hey, hey its okay?"

Randy sees the female. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Eva Marie. You blacked out and snapped."

Randy got scared. "No, no was it Layla is Layla okay?" Randy asks concerned. "Where's Layla?"

"No, Layla is fine, now Kevin he's a bloody mess." She says in a British accent. "I got you out of there before the cops and other people did."

He gives her a glare. "...why?"

"Listen I don't want any trouble Orton, just wanted to help you out." Eva says. "I'll be leaving now."

"No, how did this happen I don't remember anything." Randy says. "No, I'm scared, I mean not scared I'm just...just don't leave me."

"Okay...okay."

* * *

_1 hour ago..._

_"Okay so what happened?" Alicia says._

_"He just threw my phone against the wall!" Layla says. Tossing her phone in the trash. "He's nuts."_

_"This what happen when you told him about you and Rock? No I didn't tell him about Rock he found out about Nash-"_

_"Kevin Nash? Seriously Lay?"_

_Over hearing everything, Eva Marie arches a brow and walks to find the champion._

* * *

_30 Minutes before_

_Back at the arena, Stephanie, Paul, Abraham with Shane on speakerphone listen as the young female spoke._

_"Well, I have just simply sharing some information to him about what I overheard. I thought he should know."_

_"And what was that?" Stephanie asks._

_"That Layla was involved with Dewayne and maybe Kevin Nash in some way."_

_"They call that shit starting Eva!" Shane says clearly though speaker phone._

_Abraham sits in the back of his chair and with a light smirk on his face. Shane had left im in chage as co-GM. Everyone knew he was a "just in case" his mindset was he was the boss. "What do you mean invovled like cheating on Orton-"_

_"I'm not the one to gossip." Eva says holding her hands up in mid air defense. "I mean I did over hear them fighting before all that in the locker room area. I just wanted to help."_

_Stephanie trade glances at both Paul and Abraham. "Your free to go."_

_"So what do you guys think?" Abraham says._

_"Go to the board and decied what to do." Shane says. "Stephanie?"_

_"Yeah, yeah that's fine. I'll be at the headqauters in the middle of week."_

* * *

Austin , TX

Layla arrived the next day in Austin for the taping of Smackdown. Exiting the hot shower, the British beauty wraps the bath robe around her body. She proceeds through her bag and opens the information that Kevin Nash had given her. She sighs loudly knowing that he was the last person she should ask or trust with the information but he delivered. Her eyes read through the paper work with a sigh of relief but knowing soon she'd have to explain everything Layla decides to skip getting her phone for a while.

"Shit."

* * *

Standfoard, CT

"Okay it has been decied, Randal Keith Orton will drop the title to Phil Brooks. And he will be on suspsension until further notice. Also, in the case of Stehpanie Marie McMahon the board has also approve as acting General Manger of Smackdown to Steve Austin which will go into effect idmeadately."

Stephanie kept a straight face during the meeting. She didn't want to give her father any eye contact. Be he was Vince McMachon and that was not about to be let done easily. Before Stephanie could reach for the door, her arm was gently grab by her father.

"What is the meaning? what is the purpouse of all of this-"

"Dad, you serious right now? I run the company like you and its not enough. I am suppose to be your baby girl but it seems like you not only had a affair to have another baby girl and then to top it off you have Bret sign a contract just so he can purse me and not under your nose. I am your daughter Vince not your property you can just buy."

"Stephanie your are amazing at what you I love you. That was stupid of me it was-"

"You know..." She cries. "I can have you sent to jail but I wont. Instead I'm going to visit my newphew and leave. Don't call me."

Vince watch as his daughter walks away from him. He sighs inwardly before walking away and running into Paul.

Paul with a look on his faces looks at his boss in disbliefe. "You are a sick son of a bitch."

"I am your boss you have-"

"Well in that case I quit. And I heard everything Vince, so go ahead and try."

Vince steps to Paul. "You have no right to listen in on the privacy-"

"Oh but you have every right to porstute out your daughter?"

"You don't want to see that side of me Paul I suggest you leave."

Paul smlies. "You mean to tell me it gets worse?"


End file.
